ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyoya Ootori
Kyouya Ootori, a second year student at Ouran Academy, is the sly and calculating Vice-President of the Host Club he co-founded with his best friend, Tamaki Suou. Despite Tamaki's position as the President, Kyouya is the true director, playing the role of a puppet-master behind the scenes (thus earning him the nickname of the "Shadow King"). He takes care of the Host Club’s expenses and will even sell items belonging to the Hosts (such as Haruhi’s mechanical pencil) for profit. Though he claims to be an egoist, it has been shown that merit for Kyouya can mean either tangible/monetary benefits or intangible/friendship benefits. As the third son of the wealthy and influential Ootori family, he must surpass his two elder brothers if he wishes to take over the family business and thus works extremely hard to meet his strict father's high expectations of him. Personality As Vice-President of the Host Club, Kyouya handles all financial and planning aspects, from managing budgets to selling off merchandise in order to keep the club solvent, while still funding Tamaki's extravagant schemes. His manner in dealing with clients is pleasant and civil, and he is said to be the "Cool type." He uses his charm to act as a Host while simultaneously earning the club money through events, sale of personal Host objects and fanzines. As a complete foil to Tamaki, even in appearance, he often realizes things Tamaki or the others are too naive to understand, keeping the information to himself for his own amusement or to watch things play out in order to determine how best to help the other members. He is the "Mom" to Tamaki's "Dad" position in the club, though he eschews the title in relation to Haruhi. Kyouya is calm, logical, and has superior intelligence. He also can come across as rather detatched, and sometimes threatening when need be. He is a diligent secretary for the club and tracks continuous data on the club's guests and fortunes through his netbook or his black notebook. He is very fond of his best friend, Tamaki Suou, giving him free rein when it comes to club matters. He gets along with Haruhi and they often chat, both being level-headed people compared to the other members of the host club. He is from the wealthy and influential Ootori family, which manages a health care zaibatsu. His family is extremely well-known in their chosen field and employs a private police force called The Black Onion Squad. Although equally qualified to become heir to the Ootori family, he feels overshadowed by his two older brothers, who are far more likely to inherit their family's company instead of him. However, despite the circumstances, he has confidence in his own abilities and finds the situation to be more of an interesting game than a roadblock. He sleeps late, often due to business and schoolwork, and also suffers from low blood pressure, which makes rising difficult. In the anime episode "Kyouya's Reluctant Day Out!", he chastises the other hosts for waking him up because he himself didn't fall asleep until 5 a.m. This is the cause of his extremly bad temper in the morning, earning him the title of "Low Blood Pressure Lord" from the other club members due to the murderous aura he emits whenever they wake him up loudly or prematurely. He is very polite to people who are in power or related to it, and claims he only helps people who can benefit him somehow. Haruhi finds this to be untrue when they spend time together at a mall. While there, Kyouya prevents a woman from being scammed and tells Haruhi that he did so because he knew she was the wife of a family business client due to a ring she wears. Haruhi disputes his being able to see the ring and chides that Kyouya is a lot like Tamaki - a good person who willingly helps others out of his own free will - but different in that he prefers to maintain an indifferent facade. There has long been a controversy on what "star sign" Kyouya was born under. Fans debate on whether he is a Scorpio or a Sagittarius, correctly being Scorpio, the Scorpion. The sign of Scorpio is represented by two planets (Pluto and Mars), one of which (i.e. Mars) is mutual to Tamaki's. This is likely to be the reason he is paired with Tamaki on so many occasions, such as the mother-father relationship they claim to have. The positive traits of this sign are determination, fearlessness, poise, loyalty, ambition and intuition; the negative traits being jealousy, secretiveness, resentment and a controlling nature. Appearance Kyouya has short, black hair, usually styled into a smart/casual look and also possesses grey eyes. He is thin, five feet, ten inches tall (five foot, eleven in the anime), and wears slim, rimless glasses which flash whenever he is scheming, angry or secretly frightened, although this trait is not limited to these emotions. He also has a habit of pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose with two fingers when seeking to clarify an idea''. '' His fashion sense leans towards modern and trendy (and not classic or intellectual as his character may suggest). He likes designer wear and seems to prefer darker clothes. Kyouya is always impeccably groomed and dressed appropriately for any occasion, and he is naturally stylish and neat, though he appears rumpled and disheveled when forcibly awakened by the other club members to tour a mall. Kyouya's rose color in the Host Club is lavender. In Japanese culture, this signifies privilege and wealth, which Kyouya possesses. In Western culture, the purple rose is a symbol of enchantment and love at first sight. As the "Cool" type, Kyouya is exceedingly charming and it should be noted that Renge falls in love with his photograph before ever meeting him. Relationships Tamaki Suou As constant classmates since middle-school, Tamaki is the best friend of Kyouya and shares a close bond with them, to the point that the former occasionally calls the latter 'Mommy' (due to their respective positions as the President and Vice-President of the Host Club). Although the blond male sometimes annoys the bespectacled male, the two accept each other's eccentricities. Upon their first meeting, Kyouya is shown to be polite and pleasant to Tamaki, although he is slightly taken aback by the other's behavior. He is also shown to envy the other's position as the only child and heir apparent to the affluent Suou family/business, despite his illegitimacy. His frustration and envy eventually makes itself known when he accuses Tamaki of not trying hard enough, but his emotional accusations are calmly refuted when the other replies that it is Kyouya himself who has given up on trying. When he realizes that Tamaki's words are correct, he discards his father's desires for his own, to the point that he co-founds the Host Club with his best friend on the basis that it is a "crazy idea." Haruhi Fujioka Due to having the school records in his possession, Kyouya is the first of the Host Club members to realize Haruhi's true gender, although he chooses to keep this information to himself to view the reactions of the other Hosts. In return, she is one of the few people to realize his true nature underneath his detached facade. The two of them, along with Takashi, are level-headed and rational in nature; Kyouya being the most serious, Takashi being the most quiet and Haruhi being the most down-to-earth. Haruhi can often be found standing or sitting beside Kyouya during club interactions, quietly observing. And although Kyouya amuses himself by teasing Haruhi about her debt (either by threatening to increase it or offering to cut it back in return for her co-operation in some crazy Host Club scheme), the two share a friendship based on their mutual respect for each other's intelligence and character. Kyouya's romantic interest in Haruhi is either unacknowledged or suppressed in the anime and manga, respectively, in order to allow his best friend, Tamaki, to find happiness with her. This surprises Mitsukuni, as he thought that the Vice-President would be the most affected by the female's presence. Kyouya later explains that, while he was interested in her, he didn't feel as if pursuing her possessed enought merit for him. Whether this is because of a lack of sentiment or just as a gesture of his friendship with Tamaki is never verified. Kaoru Hitachiin In the anime, Kaoru and Kyouya have a decent rapport but minimal interaction; however, in the manga, their interactions are more substantial. In the manga, during the sports festival, Kaoru is entrusted with the task of gathering information on the Red Team's members, to assist White Team Captain Kyouya in deciding which candidate to play, an indication of Kyouya's confidence in Kaoru's intelligence and investigative abilities. Then, in chapter 73 of the manga, Kaoru visits Kyouya's home to discuss problems regarding Haruhi. Having arrived too early, the Vice-President awakens to the twin lying on his bed and reading a book. Kyouya is disturbed by this, but Kaoru explains that he wanted to wait in the living room but was afraid that Kyouya's second oldest brother, Akito, would discover him. Kaoru dislikes both of Kyouya's two elder brothers, but especially Akito because he obsessively checks on Kyouya's life. The youngest Ootori tells the younger Hitachiin twin not to badmouth his brothers because, at present, they exceed his educational level but that one day he will surpass them. And finally, during the chapters when Kyouya is searching for Tamaki's mother, it is Kaoru with whom Kyouya discusses things and shares his usually shuttered feelings, demonstrating the level of trust that has developed between them. Renge Houshakuji Renge becomes infatuated with Kyouya when her father shows her a photograph of the Ootori family, who just happen to be business associates. Mistaking him for the dating sim character, Miyabi, of Uki Doki Memorial (a game that she plays non-stop in her Parisian abode), she jumps on a plane straight away and flies off to meet her crush. However, once she enrols in Ouran Academy as a first-year and meets Kyouya, her mistakes are pointed out. Instead of leaving the Host Club for her home, she decides to stay on- as the Host Club's manager. Though Kyouya is often harsh with her, albeit for her own good, they manage a civil relationship with Kyouya even complimenting Renge, occasionally. Ryoji "Ranka" Fujioka As Haruhi's father, Ryouji and Kyouya maintain a friendly relationship, insisting that the hosts call him by his transvestite stage name, Ranka. It is revealed in the anime that Kyouya frequently communicates with Haruhi's father to keep him updated on Haruhi's involvement in the Host Club, as well as relate other matters of Haruhi's school life. However, it is not only Ryouji that gains from this amiable relationship; Kyouya uses him to gain information about Haruhi, as well as to obtain artifacts that were once hers to sell for profit, thereby adding to the Club's treasury. Family The Ootori Family Kyouya is the youngest of the Ootori siblings and is the third son of Yoshio Ootori, the patriarch of the wealthy Ootori family. Although he is neither the heir apparent nor the next-in-line in regards to the family's succession, he has commented that attempting to become the heir apparent is "an exciting game," and that he plans to outshine his brothers when the moment is right. The Ootori family is well-known in the health care business, which follows the zaibatzu management model Historical note: A zaibatsu is a monopoly within a particular industry traceable back to a single controlling family, often with deep-reaching historical roots. This form of corporate management has largely fallen out of favor in modern-day Japan, replaced by what is known as keiretsu, or subsidiary management which unites related businesses without a single, all-encompassing controlling family or person. An example of a zaibatsu that has since become a keiretsu is the Mitsubishi Group. Ootori Family Staff There are three men that act as Kyouya's personal guard, and they are charged with safeguarding Kyouya's life when he is off-campus or off-estate. The first guard, Seizaburo Tachibana, is 39 years old and is a serious and neurotic family man (having a wife and daughter), who often collects Kyouya's discarded items, like the daily calendar Tamaki gave Kyouya as a gift. The second guard, Aijima, is 45 years old, and is a calm man and a good cook married to his expectant wife. The third guard, Hotta, is 35 years old and has no children. Yoshio Ootori The patriarch of the Ootori family and Kyouya's father, Yoshio Ootori is portrayed as a cold and calculating man. Although his youngest son tries hard to please him, he acts in a callous and uncompromising manner towards him, even going as far as to slap his son in public when he learns of Kyouya's role as Vice-Director of the Host Club, which he deems frivolous. His need to control all aspects of his life extends to his four children, whose futures he maps out according to his own whims. The matter of Kyouya's future as the heir apparent is not established by Bisco Hatori, who felt it was always a future matter; however, it it implied to be a possibility in the manga. In the anime, Yoshio is both shocked and amused when he learns of Kyouya's involvement in preventing the hostile take-over of Ootori Medical by the Tonnerre family, and the subsequent and anonymous return of the company to him by someone with the initials K.O. (both Kyouya's initials and a play on the phrase "Knock-Out"). Yoshio also states, in the anime, that Haruhi would make a good wife for his son and that Tamaki is also a positive influence on Kyouya. It should be noted that he is the business partner of Renge's father. Fuyumi Ootori Fuyumi Ootori is the third of the four children in the Ootori family, and the only daughter. In the anime, she appears during Kyouya's flashbacks regarding his first meeting with Tamaki and has been shown to genuinely care about her younger brother. Although she appears to be somewhat lacking in housework and organization, she seems to be a kind-hearted person who tries her best. In the manga, it is revealed that she is in an arranged marriage with a man of the surname Shido, though they are happily in love. When she returns home for a short visit, her father scolds her, as if to say that her place is no longer in their house. In the manga, she and Tamaki are pursuing a tour of commoners' food together. Yuuichi Ootori Yuuichi Ootori is Kyouya's eldest brother and only appears in the family portrait depicted in the anime, and occasionally in the manga. He is a graduate of Medical School and is already working with his father at the same hospital. Although his youngest brother sees him as the next patriarch of the Ootori Family because of his first-born status, Kyouya is willing to challenge this assumption through his own efforts. Akito Ootori Akito Ootori is the second son in the Ootori Family and, like Yuuichi, only appears in the family portrait depicted in the anime; in the manga, however, he contributes significantly to its storyline. As an undergraduate of Medical School and aiming to achieve a Master's Degree in Business Administration after becoming a doctor to assist Yuuichi, it could be said that he has quite a lot of expertise; however, he lacks the amibition to compete against his elder brother. He also obsessively scrutinizes Kyouya's and his friends' lives whenever they set foot into the Ootori household. Kyouya's Mother Kyouya's mother is only referred to in Chapter 48 of the manga when, during the sports tournament, Kyouya comments that both of his parents are at work and unable to attend. Note: While the anime suggests her presence in Episode 17 of the anime, "Kyouya's Reluctant Day Out," the subbed version (and more reliable translation) makes it clear that the comments expressed regarding Kyouya are made by a guest. Gallery Ukidoki 4.jpg|Kyouya's doppelganger, Miyabi (from Uki Doki Memorial) Kyoya-Ootori-kyoya-ootori-19827579-120-90.jpg|Kyouya and his lavendar-coloured roses Episode3-4.png|Kyouya compares Tamaki's and the Hitachiin twins' time with Haruhi Episode3-3.png|An example of Kyouya's calm evil... Episode3-2.png|An example of Kyouya selling Host fanzines Hosthopping.png|Haruhi converses with Kyouya Rankaandkyoya.png|'Ranka' demonstrates her close bond with Kyouya Asem.jpg|Kyouya at the department store in "Kyouya's Reluctant Day Out" Club confused.png|Kyouya stays calm as the Hitachiins freak out around him Kyokao.jpg|Kyouya and Kaoru observe the other Hosts from the balcony... Kyocatapillar.jpg|Kyouya, as the caterpillar in Haruhi's dreams Challenge.jpg|Kyouya threatens Tamaki... Stunnedkyo.jpg|A close-up on Kyouya's surprised face Hostclubgermination.jpg|Kyouya dines with Tamaki at the former's house Kyotam.jpg|An excited Tamaki hugs a disgusted Kyouya Kyofuyumi.jpg|Kyouya and his only sister, Fuyumi Trivia *Kyouya's blood type is AB, which superstitious people believe indicates a split-personality or, at the very least, mood swings. *His many nicknames include 'Demon Lord,' 'Hypotensive Devil,', 'Low Blood Pressure Evil Lord,' 'The Shadow King,' and 'Mommy.' *His initials, K.O., could be interpreted as the abbreviation for 'Knock-Out.' *Although Kyouya is left-handed, Bisco Hatori did not take much note of this while drawing him, and merely added this fact in one of the volume endings. *His character song is 'Tsumetai Yoru', or 'Chilly Night.' *Bisco Hatori believes that Kyouya's name was subconsciously derived from the Japanese 'megane', meaning glasses; the Kanji for the 'Kyo' in his name is the same in that word. *Honey refers to him as 'Kyo-Chan'. *The manga depicts his height as 181cm (6') but the English translations mention his height is 5'10". *His favourite subjects are English, German and Physics. *Kyouya likes spicy foods and dislikes sweets. *Bisco Hatori mentions that, if the first chapter was cut by 10 pages, Kyouya would probably not exist. *Kyouya's laptop, along with all other forms of technology, have a pineapple on them as a parody of Steve Job's apple-logo products. *His death glare, frequently seen during crankiness or just after he is rudely awoken, is legendary amongst the Host Club members. *Although he portrays himself as detached and egotistical, Tamaki and Haruhi recognize the basic goodness of Kyouya's true personality. *Bisco Hitori claims in the manga that Kyouya is a "pretty pure kid," though she never explains what that means. Quotes *''(To Haruhi) ''"If you cannot pay us back with money, you can pay back with your body." *'"Beauty is as vain as these cherry blossoms. You will never be able to see the same shape for two days."' *''(To Tamaki)'' "Talk dream-speak only in your dreams." *''(To Tamaki) ''"Sleep first, then dream." *'"That's a very intriguing notion in its own way."' *'"I'm okay with anything as long as it doesn't harm me."' *'"Our motto is to make use of our characteristics to answer customers' needs."' *''(To Tamaki)'' "What is it now, Daddy?" *'"Use whatever is at hand, be it friend or foe."' Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Host Club Members Category:Ouran Academy Students Category:Manga Characters